Living on
by tanglestar11
Summary: When Lily sacrifices herself for her Harry, James has to raise him without his mother. What happens when the boy who lives has a magic filled childhood? Will the adventures be the same? Will friends and foes change or stay the same? Read to find out.
1. Prolouge

I don't own HP, or any of the characters. That right goes to JK Rowling.

Thanks to my wonderful and amazing sister, MiaGoneMad for betaing this! XD

General POV

It was October 31st in Godrics Hollow; Lily Potter was hard at work in the kitchen baking a Halloween meal for her husband James and their one year old son Harry. James sat in the living room watching the baby. Carefree and certain of their safety, he had his wand thrown on the floor, yards away from him as he played. Lily's' wand was on the table, far from her reach.

"Now you stay here and I'll go grab your miniature broom!" James said cheerfully.

Harry squealed with delight as his father raced off to the bedroom. Harry crawled over to where his father had tossed his wand, he picked it up and for his own enjoyment started hitting the wand at the ground, laughing and having a very good time with himself.

"My, my, my. What a shame leaving a baby unattended," Came the shrill voice from the now exposed doorway.

Harry who had no idea that this dark hooded figure, the reason the Potters were in hiding, this person whose face was covered, this high voiced person who had blown there door open was the evilest wizard of all times. He was Voldemort, and all Harry did was gaze at him with the most confused and innocent look upon his face.

"James, it's him, it's You-Know-Who!" shrieked Lily as she rushed into the living room, forgetting her wand in her haste and terror.

"Haha, I think I'll start small" Said Voldemort as he turned to the exposed child with Lily running full speed at both of them.

"Avada Kedavera!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The green light flashed from the tip of his wand heading straight for young Harry as James sprinted into the room.

Btw if anyone was wondering James was upstairs and couldn't hear anything. More chapters up soon hopefully!


	2. StMungo's

I don't own the HP books, JK Rowling does.

And of course, thanks to my simply awesome sister and beta Mia Gone Mad.

For the next 5 years James Potter raised his son Harry with the help of family and his closest friends. He awaited the moment Harry would show signs of magic and prove himself to be a wizard, which would be the happiest day of James's life.

Harry, who'd been whizzing around on his old mini broom, stopped smoothly when his father walked in, already showing a talent for flying. Harrys' room was a rather large room for a 6 year old. There was a small four poster bed decorated with Gryffindor sheets and covers. (James, of course, hoped his son would be placed in Gryffindor). The floor, which could barely be seen, was covered with toys, and other space was filled with toy trunks, clothes thrown on the ground and Harrys' wardrobe.

"Come on son, time for St. Mungo's."

He jumped off his broom and ran into his father arms, obviously pleased. They visited there twice a month.

James had borrowed his best friends flying motorcycle and was driving with Harry tightly held under his arm, racing to St. Mungo's as always, trying to get there faster.

They arrived within the half hour, parked the bike and headed toward the store called derelict department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. It had dirty looking red bricks from the outside. However once you took a step through the window, the inside was very neat and organized just as a hospital should be.

They were greeted by a very cheerful and perky woman who greeted them and offered to take their coats. She returned in a minute and sat back down at her desk.

"Now which patient have yo-"She was interrupted by a huge crash from the side of the wall.

Standing there was James's best friend, Mr. Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" Asked James in a very surprised and confused tone.

"Isn't it clear? I've come to kill you." Sirius said, his eyes blank and holding no recognition of his best friend.

"What!?" Cried James as he shoved Harry and the receptionist behind the desk.

A cruel smile came upon Sirius's lips as he raised his wand and shot red sparks at James, who deflected them and fired a spell back which Sirius blocked in return. James ducked down behind a piece of the wall while Sirius hid behind a different desk. Each taking turns to look up, firing spells and then ducking down out of the way of each other's flying curses.

James stood up and shot a stupefy spell at Sirius which hit him as he stood up trying to send his own spell. James started walking toward his old friend when he was suddenly hit by something and was frozen head to toe. He'd been caught in a full body-bind spell.

Sirius was helped to his feet by an unknown person wearing rather silly looking light green robes. His face was rather round and flat face, a sharp pointed nose and squinted eyes. He had black hair which was cut short and revealing his small, pointed ears. He laughed at the feared wizard so helpless on the floor in front of him.

"You see, my dear James, I had Sirius under the Imperious curse. He has no idea he's the reason his friend, the great James Potter is about to be dead." The mysterious man laughed as walked around James, still as stone on the ground.

Young Harry, who'd been watching all this from behind the desk stood up and ran to his dad and started Crying over his frozen father.

"How cute James, you'll die in front of your son!" The man sneered.

But he never got the chance, for the man was suddenly not a man but instead a small mouse and James was standing perfectly fine next to his son, with Sirius knocked out a few feet away.

"Harry it's your first time showing magic! You save me and you showed magic!" James said in an excited manner.

The clerk who had just barley peeked out to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it indeed was she cleaned away a path to her desk and cast a cleaning charm and seeing that everything was in order she headed back to her desk and sat down, tided up and was ready for visitors.

"Excuse me but would you still like to see a patient, if so what's the name?" Piped in the clerk who now sat at her desk.

"Yes, we would still like to see her." Sighed James who had calmed down a bit.

"Great what's the name?"

"Lily Potter."

Oooh suspense! I'll update more but it's going to be hard with soccer practice starting up again, so expect some delays.


End file.
